


Don't ever let life pass you by

by myonetruelove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/myonetruelove
Summary: Bellamy is an incubus who is just looking for love, never sure if what others feel for him is real or just his incubus pheromones.  Clarke is a human who loves supes and has some kind of immunity to them. When the group begins to frequent her coffee shop Bellamy is instantly smitten.Or the Coffee Shop AU that involves supernaturals, kisses in the rain, and teaching someone how to do something that apparently requires touching.





	Don't ever let life pass you by

**Author's Note:**

> This is, obviously, for the Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Challenge. I wrote it pretty quickly, it's definitely unedited and I'm not sure how I feel about it. But I'm hoping that you guys like it!
> 
> The title is from Warning by Incubus, because how could I not?

Bellamy learned from an early age that being an incubus didn't come with an off switch. Sexuality rolled off of him in waves and humans couldn't resist. Supernaturals had more immunity, but even with them, he couldn't trust that it was  _ him _ , as a person, that they were attracted to. In his early years, he'd used that to his advantage, sleeping with as many women as he could, but now that he was older he wanted something real. He'd dated a succubus, Echo, for a few years, but something had been missing and he was at a loss.

 

These thoughts were running through his head as he went to meet his friends at Steamy Indulgences, a new coffee shop that had recently opened up. Raven knew the owner and swore by her drinks. That was high praise from Raven as the valkyrie loved her coffee. He stood outside of the building for a moment. It was a pretty normal looking place, sign above the door, but what stood out the most was the sign in the beautifully decorated window.

 

**All are welcome - Supes and humans alike. If you can’t get along, then move along.**

 

The supernatural world had been revealed to the humans about twenty years ago and there were still so many humans that wanted nothing to do with them. Bellamy understood some of them could be very dangerous, but so could the humans. He was glad to find another place that would be welcoming to his kind and now he was even more curious about Raven’s friend.

 

Bellamy pushed open the door, seeing his friends sitting at a large table in the corner. He headed their way when he suddenly went stock still, eyes closing. He sniffed deeply, underneath the scent of the coffee was an even more alluring smell. He had to know where the smell was coming from. He followed the smell to the counter but saw no one. That scent was definitely a person, not a drink or a pastry.

 

Then suddenly there she was all beautiful blond waves, gorgeous blue eyes, and a big smile. “Hi, welcome to Steamy Indulgences, what can I get for you?”

 

Bellamy opened his mouth, words not coming to him. He shook his head. “I have no idea.”

 

The woman smiled at him. “I’m sure that I can get you just what you need.” She turned away and began working on a drink. 

 

He had never been this affected by anyone ever before in his life and she seemed unaffected by him which was so unusual. The most unusual part was that while she smelled heavenly, Bellamy was sure that she was human. His eyes never left her as she moved around behind the counter and he soon began to smell coffee being brewed and while it didn’t smell as good as she did, it smelled amazing.

 

“Bellamy!” Bellamy turned at the sound of Raven’s voice, watching as she approached. “I see that you’ve met Clarke.”

 

“Well not officially,” Bellamy’s voice was a little gruff.

 

Clarke appeared before him, hand extended. “So you’re the Bellamy I’ve heard so much about. Clarke Griffin, human.”

 

Bellamy took her hand into his, squeezing lightly. “Bellamy Blake, incubus.”

 

“Yeah, we can see that.” Raven rolled her eyes. “Think you can tone it down a little?”

 

Clarke turned to Raven, confusion on her face. “What does he need to turn down? Pretty sure it’s impossible for incubuses to turn down their attractiveness.”

 

“You really don’t see it do you?” Raven laughed. “Bellamy breathes sex. Sometimes he doesn’t realize that he pumps it up a notch and it even affects me.”

 

Bellamy, who still hadn’t let go of Clarke’s hand, rolled his eyes. “You realize that I’m still standing right here, don’t you?”

 

“Don’t care.” Raven knocked her shoulder into her. “Stop trying to hit on my friend.”

 

“I’m not-”

 

“Then why do you still have her hand?” Raven smirked at him.

 

Bellamy dropped Clarke’s hand, an apologetic smile in place. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize.”

 

Clarke shrugged before turning back to making his drink. “It’s fine.”

 

“Well, the rest of us sure did. Stop trying to seduce my woman, asshole.” Murphy punched Bellamy in the arm as he wrapped the other around Raven.

 

“I wouldn’t have to work hard to get her away from you, Murphy,” Bellamy smirked. “She already knows how good it is.”

 

“I thought we said we weren’t gonna bring that up anymore!” Murphy growled. “I know, you and Raven slept together. Great. Let’s not talk about it anymore.”

 

“Stop being an ass, Bellamy.” Raven turned Murphy’s face towards her and kissed him. “You know I have a thing for cockroaches.”

 

Murphy’s face softened. “Yeah, it’s kind of awesome.” He turned back to Bellamy, glaring. “Keep it up and I’ll scream for you.”

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. Murphy was a banshee, whose scream was said to predict someone’s death. Bellamy had also seen his scream almost kill someone in a fight but knew that it was an empty threat.

 

“Why don’t you guys go sit down? I’ll bring your drink out in a minute, Bellamy.” Clarke smiled at him again and he’d swear she was a succubus because he couldn’t look away. There was just something about her that he needed to know more about. 

 

Bellamy shook his head, trying to clear it as he followed Raven and Murphy back to the table. He took one of the two empty seats beside Miller, bumping fists with his best friend before nodding at Monty. He turned to Raven, nodding towards Clarke. “You’re sure she’s human?”

 

“Uh, yeah. She told you she was human. Both her parents are human. Why do you ask?”

 

“She smells different, not like a human.” Bellamy paused. “I’m not really sure how to explain it.”

 

Miller leaned over. “I thought that it was just me. Obviously, I can smell better than the rest of you so I just figured it was her scent mixing with something else.” He shrugged. “It smells like….”

 

“Heaven.” The word was out of Bellamy’s mouth before he could stop it and all of his friends looked at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter. 

 

“Holy crap, Bellamy has the hots for Clarke!” Murphy’s eyes glinted as he laughed. “I should’ve known this was going to happen.”

 

“That being said, he’s not wrong.” Miller sat back into his seat, closing his eyes and he took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes they flashed yellow as he used his werewolf scenes. “The closest thing that I can think of is an angel, but it’s fainter than that.”

 

Monty took a sip from the cup in front of him as he watched Clarke behind the counter. “Maybe there is some angel blood in her family tree. It’s not unheard of.”

 

“And did you notice that she wasn’t fazed by me?” Bellamy leaned back in his chair. It had been years since he’d met anyone that hadn’t been immediately taken in by his incubus pheromones. While it was a nice change, it made him very curious

 

“She has seemed a bit immune to supe powers.” Raven’s eyebrows were creased as she thought. “I never really thought anything of it, because most of us aren’t as obvious as Bellamy.”

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was doing it. I was just - thrown off is all.”

 

“Because Bellamy  _ loves _ Clarke,” Murphy snickered.

 

“Oh does he now?” Clarke smiled as she sat next to Bellamy, handing him a cup.

 

Bellamy could feel his face blooming with color. There were times that he really hated his friends - especially Murphy. He could kill him right now. “Just ignore Murphy, I do.” He looked down at his cup. “What did you make me?”

 

“Take a sip and find out.” Clarke took a sip from her own cup, her eyes dancing with laughter.

 

Bellamy sighed before bringing the cup to his lips. As soon as the liquid hit his tongue he felt a warm rush over him, a lightness brought forth. “Wow, there’s magic in here.”

 

“Oh, didn’t you know? I grow the coffee beans for Clarke.” Monty grinned.

 

It made sense. Monty was a witch who was very good at growing things. He grew them with his magic and they were infused with it. Bellamy nodded as he took another sip and this time he tasted the vanilla flavoring with the rich taste of the coffee. “This is really good Clarke, and you were right. It was just what I needed.”

 

Hanging out at Steamy Indulgences became a regular thing for their group. Clarke closed at 6 every day and they would get dinner, whether they went out or went to someone’s house and cooked. Being around Clarke never really got easier, her scent was always the only thing that Bellamy could smell, but it became easier to push aside. He liked Clarke - a lot. She was competitive and outspoken. She loved unconditionally and she stood up for her friends.

 

It was about six months later when Bellamy stopped in during lunchtime and found the place busier than he’d ever seen it and Clarke was behind the counter alone. Bellamy ducked behind the counter, throwing on an apron. “Why are you here alone?”

 

“Fox is sick. Monroe and Harper are in class. All of our friends are at work and Jasper is in the back sleeping off his high. What are you doing here?”

 

“I was coming to have lunch, but it looks like you need help.”

 

“Do you even know how to make coffee?”

 

Bellamy shrugged. “Not the fancy stuff. But I’m sure I can take the orders for you at least.”

 

Clarke beamed up at him before pushing him towards the register. “Thank you, I love you.”

 

The smile slid across Bellamy’s face quickly and for the next two hours, he helped her at the counter until Harper and Monroe showed up. It was crazy busy, but he somehow managed to not mess up anyone’s orders so he considered it a win.

 

“Well, I think that you earned yourself a coffee and some lunch.” Clarke’s hand rested on his arm. “Thank you.”

 

Bellamy smiled, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. “Anything for you princess.”

 

Clarke wrinkled her nose at him. She hated the nickname, which had started as a joke when he’d found out that she came from money. If she hadn’t reacted so strongly to it, he might have let it go. But like a little schoolboy with a crush, he just kept using it. “Would you like to learn how to.make your coffee?”

 

Bellamy nodded. He'd honestly do just about anything she asked him to do. It was kind of sad how much sway she held over him and he didn't think that she had any clue. “I've always wanted to know how to use a fancy coffee machine.”

 

“Well, I guess this is your chance then.” Clarke started moving around, showing him the different things that they would need to make his drink. She showed him how to grind the beans and how to put them in the machine, but he couldn't quite get the stupid piece back into the machine.

 

What the hell was the damn thing called again? Oh yeah, a portafilter. “Why can't I get it to go in.”

 

Clarke was laughing as she stepped up next to him. “Well, you're holding it wrong.”

 

“Holding it wrong? How can I be holding something wrong?”

 

Clarke just giggled as her much smaller hands wrapped around his, moving them so that they were holding it differently. “Now try.”

 

Bellamy reached over and tried to slide it into place, but the damn thing wouldn't go in. Could this be any more embarrassing? How hard was it to put the damn thing in the machine? Clarke had to think he was a complete idiot. 

 

“Here, let me help you.” Clarke leaned into his side, her hands guiding his until it clicked into place. “It can be a little tricky when you don't know how to use it.”

 

“Or I'm just an idiot.” Bellamy closed his eyes before glancing back at Clarke, who was a lot closer than he had thought. She was so beautiful.

 

“That you definitely are not.” Clarke bumped him lightly before nodding towards the switch on the machine. “Go ahead and hit that. Once it's done brewing I'll show you how to do latte art.”

 

“Latte art? I can't even get the damn piece to pop into the machine right.”

 

“You'll be fine, I'll show you how.”

 

Once Clarke began to show him how to do the latte art he stopped paying attention as her hands once again wrapped around his, her body pressed up against his. There was no way he would ever remember anything she was telling him, all he could do was feel her touch and smell her.

 

“Bell, are you paying any attention to what I'm telling you?”

 

Bellamy shrugged as he shook his head. “No, not at all.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes as she took finished drawing the heart in the cup before pushing it towards him. “Fine, then just drink it.”

 

“I'm sorry, Clarke-” Bellamy was cut off as a loud clap of thunder sounded and the lights flashed off. They all stood there for a moment, waiting to see if it would come back on. When it didn't both he and Clarke headed to the window, glancing out they saw that the rain was pouring down and that the lights were off for the whole block.

 

“Okay guys, looks like lightening probably hit a transformer. We're going to close up shop.” Clarke began walking from table to table, apologizing to her customers. She sent Harper and Monroe home with Jasper in tow. She tried to send Bellamy home, but he refused. He helped her close up shop and once they were done they stood in the doorway watching the rain.

 

“It's really coming down. Maybe I should give you a ride.” Bellamy glanced down at Clarke. He would worry about her if she drove herself home. Not that he didn't constantly worry about her, or his other friends. He was a worrier, that's what he did.

 

“No, I'm fine. I like the rain.”

 

Bellamy sighed. “Okay, where are you parked?”

 

Clarke nodded to the end of the block where he saw her white BMW SUV parked. “And before you say it, you are not walking me to my car in the pouring rain when you're parked in front of my store.” She opened her umbrella. “In fact, I'm going to walk you to your car.”

 

“Well, that is very gentlemanly of you, princess.” Bellamy grinned as he ducked under the umbrella. “But I'm not leaving until you do.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill.”

 

The walk to his car was quick and climbed in. “Hurry up, princess. We can't have you melting in the rain.”

 

Clarke threw back her head as she laughed. “Yeah, I'm definitely not that sweet.”

 

But she was. If only she could see herself the way that he did. But Bellamy didn't say that as he quickly shut his door as he watched her walk to her car.

 

He was just about to start his car as she was approaching her own when a sudden gust of wind blew her umbrella inside out and out of her hand. Instead of running to her car Clarke sprinted after the umbrella. Bellamy cursed as he jumped out of his own car and took off after her.

 

His legs were a lot longer than hers so it took him no time to catch up to her as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air. “Jesus, princess. It's just an umbrella, let it go.” He gently set her down on the ground, turning her to face him. “Why in the hell would you chase it down in the pouring rain?”

 

“Why in the hell would you get out of your car to chase  _ me _ in the pouring rain?” Clarke chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She was soaking wet, hair plastered to her head and clothes clinging to every curve. She looked beautiful.

 

Bellamy didn't even think about it as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen up and started to pull back before her hands slid into his hair, pulling his lips back to hers. What started out as a quick kiss soon became heated as they wrapped around one another.

 

Finally, they pulled apart, Bellamy resting his forehead against Clarke's. “I've been wanting to do that from the moment I met you.”

 

Clarke's grin matched his own. “I've wanted you to do that since we met. Idiot.” Clarke leaned up, brushing her lips against his. “Why don't we get out of this rain. You can come over to my place and we can talk about how stupid we've been for the last six months.”

 

“Or we could just make out.”

 

Clarke laughed and it did funny things to Bellamy. “Yeah, we can do that too. Meet me there?”

 

“Yeah.” He kissed her again. “I'd follow you anywhere.”

  
  



End file.
